The 'Words' I Can't Say
by Versya
Summary: Meski telah terbiasa bersama, tak berarti semua kata dapat terucap dengan mudahnya. SasuNaru Fanfiction. Dedicated for #BlueOrangeChallenge


**Disclaimer : Anime dan Manga Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **Title : The 'Words' I Can't Say**

 **Author : Versya**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Dedicated for #BlueOrangeChallenge**

 **Warning : Oneside Love, Boys Love, Typo(s), Alur lambat, OOC.**

 **A/n : Cerita ini hanyalah fanfiksi belaka dari rasa suka saya pada karakter MK. Fanfiksi ini saya buat hanya untuk kesenangan belaka tanpa maksud untuk menjatuhkan karakter MK maupun keuntungan pribadi saya.**

.

.

.

.

Udara berhembus pelan menerpa gorden kamar berwarna _peach_. Sesekali hembusan angin menerbangkan helaian pirang yang kini terlelap terbungkus selimut tipis. Sepasang _onyx_ memperhatikan mimik wajah damai yang begitu menawan saat terlelap.

"Kau memang maha karya yang indah, Naruto." takjub sang _onyx_ seraya mengelus lembut pipi _chubby_ yang memiliki tiga goresan tanda lahir.

Namanya Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang memiliki iris _onyx_ dan rambut _raven_. Sasuke terus memperhatikan wajah yang selalu terlihat ceria, sosok pemuda yang mampu memberi warna di dalam kesepiannya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada gorden yang masih terayun mengikuti hembusan angin. Ingatannya terlempar pada kisah pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke mendesah lelah dengan hal yang selalu ia alami. Menutup telinga dengan _earphone_ , mengabaikan jeritan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya yang benar-benar memekakan telinga.

"Haha, aku tidak tahu jika aku sekeren itu." suara bising samar-samar menembus indera pendengaran Sasuke yang telah mengenakan _earphone_. Sasuke melirik sosok pirang yang tengah melambai-lambai pada gadis-gadis berisik di ujung ruangan.

"Kau lihat itu, _Teme_? Mereka menyorakiku. Haha." bangga si pirang dengan tawa lebar. Membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Kau harus berterimakasih padaku, _Teme_. Karena diriku, kau menjadi ikut terkenal." lanjut si pirang dan melepaskan _earphone_ Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?" geram Sasuke dan merebut _earphone_ dari tangan Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu tinggi memasang tembok, _Teme_! Walaupun nyanyian mereka tidak semerdu lagu yang kau dengarkan, tapi mereka juga temanmu. Kau harus bisa menghargai temanmu." nasehat Naruto dan kembali mengambil paksa _earphone_ Sasuke untuk kemudian, ia letakkan di dalam tasnya.

"Katakan saja kau menginginkan _earphone_ ku, _Baka_." hardik Sasuke membuang muka.

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi Sasuke. "Kau tahu saja, Uchiha Sasuke-san." gurau Naruto seraya mencolek dagu Sasuke yang dihadiahi dengan tatapan tajam dari sepasang _onyx_. Tentu saja hal tersebut semakin membuat suasana sekitar meriuh taktala para gadis mengagumi ketampanan Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul mengingat pertemuan pertamanya. Bukan pertemuan yang manis, bahkan sifat narsis dan sok akrab Naruto adalah hal yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Sasuke. Dari situlah awal mula Naruto sering hadir dalam kesepiannya. Memberikan warna pada hidupnya yang hanya mengenal warna hitam kelam.

Sasuke mengelus surai pirang yang bergerak tertiup angin. Masih dengan posisi duduk di pinggiran ranjang, netra Sasuke terfokus pada bibir merah muda yang menganga.

"Pasti rasanya sangat lembut," gumam Sasuke. "-dan kenyal." lanjut Sasuke seraya memainkan telunjuk kanannya pada garis bibir Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan mulai berbaring di samping Naruto. Meletakkan pelan bahunya pada _queen bed_ tempat Naruto terlelap. Dapat ia rasakan kehangatan tubuh Naruto menyalur dari gesekan kulit tangan mereka.

"Saat kau menunjukkan _sapphire_ mu nanti, bibir yang kenyal itu tak akan pernah berhenti mengocehkan?" tanya kosong Sasuke pada langit-langit kamar Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat mengingat betapa banyak bicaranya Naruto. Sasuke juga mengingat jelas hari dimana jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat karena kalimat sederhana Naruto.

.

.

Suasana perpustakaan yang sepi adalah hal yang sangat disukai Sasuke. Meski ada beberapa gadis yang masih saja menatap kagum dirinya, setidaknya mereka tidak akan berteriak histeris. Sasuke menyibak halaman pada buku tebal yang tengah ia baca. Membenarkan kacamata baca yang mulai turun ke pangkal hidungnya.

"Kau harus melakukan operasi plastik kurasa. Hidung mu terlalu kecil untuk tempat singgah kacamata." suara cempreng yang sangat dihafal oleh Sasuke memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Lama." sahut Sasuke pendek tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya, membuat sosok pirang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya merengut tidak suka.

"Aku manusia biasa, Sasuke-san. Aku bisa lapar." jawab Naruto dan mengambil tempat duduk di seberang sang Uchiha.

Sasuke tak menanggapi ocehan pemuda di seberangnya. Kini fokusnya beralih pada tumpukan buku tulis yang ada di sisi kanannya. Membolak-balikkan semua buku, sampai netranya menemukan buku yang ia cari.

"Hah, aku sungguh lelah. Mengikuti ekstrakurikuler memang bukan pilihan yang salah, disana aku bisa menemukan beberapa teman baru. Tentu saja dengan gadis-gadis manis yang sayangnya menolak untuk aku kencani." oceh Naruto seraya melambaikan tangan pada beberapa gadis yang melihat mereka.

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan pada buku yang kini berada di tangannya. Melirik sinis pemuda pirang yang masih saja menebarkan senyum pada gadis-gadis disekitar mereka.

"Kerjakan saja soal itu! Jangan terus membuatku repot dengan nilai remidialmu, _Dobe_." acuh Sasuke seraya melemparkan buku yang tadi ia pegang tepat mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Aw!" jerit Naruto pelan. "Kau tidak tahu ada meja di depanku, _Teme_? Kau tidak tahu aku mempunyai kedua tangan? Kenapa harus melemparkan buku padaku, kau bisa menaruhnya di meja atau mengulurkan padaku. Apa wajahku terlihat seperti halte, huh?" sentak Naruto tak terima seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang kembali fokus pada lembaran-lembaran kertas di depannya.

Tak mendapat reaksi yang berarti, Naruto hanya mendengus keras. Membuka kasar buku yang sempat mencium wajahnya. Membaca dan mencermati tulisan rapi yang tertera disana. Naruto sempat berfikir bahwa tulisan ini pasti bukan tulisan tangan apabila dia tidak ingat bahwa soal ini ditulis oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti membaca buku yang ada di hadapannya, saat fokusnya buyar pada pemuda pirang di seberangnya. Sasuke menikmati bagaimana ekspresi si pirang yang nampak begitu konsentrasi pada soal-soal yang ia tulis. Dapat Sasuke lihat, alis Naruto mulai menekuk dalam. Sesekali Naruto menggigit pensil di tangannya.

Karena pergerakan Naruto yang menggigit pensil layaknya anak kecil, membuat netra Sasuke bergulir mengamati bibir merah muda yang terlihat basah. Di dalam sana, pasti terasa lembab dan lembut. Sasuke berani bertaruh, jika rasa dari bibir merah muda itu pastilah manis.

Suara kasar dan hentakan dari pensil menyentak Sasuke kembali ke realita. Onyxnya menatap Naruto yang menatap dirinya tajam, membuat Sasuke meneguk kering ludahnya.

' _Apa dia tahu_?' pikir Sasuke gusar.

"Kau," tunjuk Naruto tepat di hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah selayaknya bersyukur karena tak tahu bagaimana harus mengubah mimik wajahnya ketika rasa gugup dan gusar menyapa dirinya. Hingga kini yang nampak dalam penglihatan Naruto hanyalah wajah datar sang Uchiha.

"Kau pasti sengaja ingin membunuhku. Soal macam apa yang kau tulis itu, huh? Tidak ada satu halpun yang aku mengerti." raung Naruto kesal dan menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja. "Ini benar-benar menyebalkan." lanjut si pirang.

Diam-diam Sasuke merasa lega karena aksi memperhatikan bibir si pirang masih terselamatkan.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya pada meja. "Apa kau sudah bisa tersenyum?" lirih Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya. _Sapphire_ nya menatap sepasang _onyx_ kelam yang masih terdiam tanpa kata. "Apa kau masih merasa kesepian?" lanjut Naruto yang kini tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke tak bergeming dengan senyuman lebar Naruto. Pikirannya masih bersarang pada betapa bersinarnya Naruto saat ini.

"Aku, senang bisa berteman denganmu."

Memang hanya sebuah kalimat sederhana, namun mampu membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini adalah saat pertama seseorang tersenyum tulus padanya, terlebih mengatakan senang akan keberadaan dirinya.

Selama enam belas tahun dalam hidup Sasuke, hanya Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya saja yang memberikan senyuman tulus padanya. Mengusak rambutnya dengan hangat dan mengajarkan berbagai hal yang menarik untuknya. Namun, kehangatan itu telah hilang enam tahun silam. Terenggut oleh sebuah kecelakaan beruntun bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke telah melewati hari-hari sepinya seorang diri. Menahan diri untuk tetap tenang ditengah ramainya penjilat yang menginginkan hartanya. Sasuke selalu menyembunyikan semuanya seorang diri. Sasuke bahkan tidak diijinkan untuk menangis, karena hal tersebut selalu mengundang rasa iba palsu pada sekelilingnya, dan Sasuke sudah merasa muak dengan semua itu.

Hingga kini, sosok pemuda pirang datang ke dalam kehidupannya. Tersenyum dan terus mengoceh membuat hari-harinya semakin berisik. Namun, meski ia membenci suara berisik, Sasuke tidak pernah bisa membenci Naruto. Tentu saja, Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyesali itu.

"Hn," respon Sasuke membuat Naruto yang sudah kembali menekuri soalnya mendongak. Menatap Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum tipis. Naruto sempat tergugu melihat senyuman tipis sang Uchiha untuk pertama kali.

"Aku berbicara panjang lebar, Uchiha-san. Kenapa kau hanya bergumam tidak jelas, huh?" kesal Naruto dan memukul kepala Sasuke dengan pensil di tangannya.

Sasuke tidak menghindar yang membuat Naruto tertawa canggung. "Kau sama sekali tidak asyik, Uchiha-san." gerutu Naruto pelan.

"Maaf," sahut Sasuke yang semakin membuat wajah berkulit tan Naruto memerah.

"Kau tidak harus meminta maaf, _Teme_! Akh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan." kesal Naruto dan mulai mengacuhkan Sasuke, menghadapi kembali soal-soal yang sama sekali tak dimengerti oleh Naruto.

.

.

Sudut bibir Sasuke melengkung keatas tanpa sadar mengingat kenangannya empat tahun silam bersama Naruto. Kenangan saat pertama kali dirinya berdetak dan merasakan begitu berartinya Naruto dalam kehidupannya.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya, membuat dirinya menyamping menghadap Naruto yang masih damai dalam lelapnya. Menyusuri lembut setiap inchi wajah dan tubuh Naruto. Sasuke bisa merasakan panas tubuh Naruto yang menjalar melalui pori-pori kulitnya.

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu dan dekat denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto." bisik Sasuke pada udara kosong. "Kuharap kau tak menyesali pertemuan kita, sepertiku yang tak pernah menyesal mengenalmu."

Sasuke mendekap lembut Naruto yang masih terselimuti mimpi. Berharap saat seperti ini tidak akan berhenti atau hanya menjadi pengantar tidurnya saja. Dengan rakus, Sasuke menghirup aroma vanilla pada tubuh Naruto. Menyurukkan kepalanya semakin dalam pada perpotongan leher Naruto hingga membuat erangan kecil Naruto lolos.

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mendongak, mengamati perubahan raut wajah Naruto yang nampak terusik. Membenarkan posisinya yang kini berada di atas tubuh Naruto, Sasuke beranjak turun dari ranjang. Mengusak kasar helaian ravennya, Sasuke memposisikan diri duduk di sofa yang ada pada kamar Naruto.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke lirih. "Berada dekat dengannya dalam kurun waktu lama memang bukan hal yang mudah." lanjutnya seraya mendongak, menatap lampu kamar yang terlihat angkuh.

"Kau benar-benar rubah penggoda yang licik, Naruto." gumam Sasuke yang setelahnya terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang mengerjakan beberapa berkas pekerjaannya saat _onyx_ nya menangkap siluet pirang yang lewat di depan ruangannya. Membuat sang Uchiha beranjak dari tempatnya mengabaikan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di meja dan melangkah pelan mengekori Naruto.

Naruto tetap mengayunkan kakinya dengan langkah santai dan riang seraya membawa map berwarna hijau di tangannya. Tak menyadari seseorang sendari tadi mengikuti langkah kakinya. Naruto hanya merasa heran saat semua karyawan menundukkan kepala singkat kepadanya. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya heran seraya membalas sopan tundukan para karyawan yang ia pikir menunduk padanya.

"Ada yang aneh pada mereka." gumam Naruto lirih yang bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya yang secara otomatis membuat Sasuke juga berhenti. _Sapphire_ Naruto menoleh pada Sakura, wanita dengan helaian merah muda yang tersanggul rapi. Cengiran lebar terpasang di wajah Naruto.

"Hai, Sakura-chan." sapa Naruto seraya bersandar pada sekat ruangan Sakura. "Apa kau sudah mulai membuka hatimu untukku?" goda Naruto, menikmati raut wajah Sakura yang nampak salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan nada selembut mungkin. Naruto semakin merasa heran, namun tidak menutup perasaan senang bergejolak di dalam dadanya.

"Yah, aku sedang menuju ruangan Manager Kakashi. Tapi kurasa, ada yang kurang jika tidak menyapa Sakura-chan yang cantik." goda Naruto lagi yang semakin membuat wajah Sakura memerah. "Akh, tentu saja aku juga menyapamu, Hinata-chan." lanjut Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Hinata yang sedang mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah hingga ke belakang telinganya.

"Ehm," suara deheman membuat Naruto terlonjak dari tempatnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan segera membalikkan diri. Membungkuk hormat dengan cepat saat menyadari keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke. Status Kepala Divisi Pemasaranlah yang membuat Naruto membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke. Karena itu artinya, sang raven adalah atasan Naruto ketika berada di kantor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke dengan intonasi berat, membuat Naruto merasa terintimidasi.

"Yah," _sapphire_ Naruto bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mengelak dari tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Hanya sekedar menyapa teman kerja," cengir Naruto salah tingkah.

"Hn, kembali bekerja." titah Sasuke diikuti langkah lebar sang Uchiha yang melewati Naruto. Dapat tercium oleh Sasuke parfum lembut yang menguar dari Naruto saat mereka berpapasan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah kepergian Sasuke dan mengernyitkan alisnya. "Dia mau pergi kemana? Kenapa dia berkeliaran disaat jam kerja? Tidak biasanya." gumam Naruto yang telah bersandar kembali pada sekat ruangan Sakura.

' _TUK_ '

"Aw!" Naruto mengaduh dan mengusap kepala bermahkotakan helaian pirang cerah. "Kenapa kau memukulku, Sakura-chan?" rajuk Naruto.

"Hah, _Baka_ Naruto! Sendari tadi Uchiha-san ada di belakangmu, Bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadarinya, huh? Bahkan semua orang menunduk hormat padanya." omel Sakura, gemas dengan tingkah teman kerjanya.

"Maafkan saja ya kalau aku memang bodoh, tapi Sasuke itu seperti hantu. Dia datang tiba-tiba dan tidak terasa." bela Naruto menggebu, bahkan tangannya kini menggenggam erat pinggiran sekat ruangan Sakura.

"Ck, Dasar Bodoh." hardik Sakura lagi yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menekuri layar monitornya kembali.

Naruto merengut kesal layaknya anak kecil dan tersenyum paksa saat _sapphire_ nya bertubrukan dengan iris violet Hinata.

.

Sasuke masih mempertahankan jalan cepatnya. Dadanya saat ini bergemuruh hebat. Seolah amarah terasa akan meluap begitu saja jika ia tidak berjalan cepat.

Sasuke membuka pintu yang mengantarkannya pada balkon yang biasa digunakan karyawan untuk merokok sekedar pelepas penat. Dihempaskannya kasar tubuh yang terasa berat ia sangga pada kursi yang tersedia di balkon.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke keras. Suara decitan kursi yang memekakkan telinga menembus indera pendengaran Sasuke.

Sasuke membenci ini. Sasuke tidak pernah bisa mengontrol perasaan sesak di dadanya saat melihat Naruto menggoda wanita. Dia sungguh membenci dirinya sendiri akan hal ini. Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak berhak untuk merasakan hal tabu seperti sekarang.

Desahan keras kembali lolos dari belah bibir Sasuke. Dengan tangan yang menompang kepalanya, Sasuke mengingat kembali kata-kata Naruto yang hingga kini mengusik hari-harinya.

.

.

Sasuke sedang menyeduh tehnya saat Naruto melemparkan _sling bag_ nya pada sofa. Menghempas kasar dirinya sendiri pada sofa merah _maroon_ di ruang tengah.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke hanya mengamati setiap pergerakan Naruto. Bukan hal baru melihat Naruto yang menghempaskan diri pada sofa. Pastilah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran si pirang saat ini. Sasuke menyeduh kembali segelas teh untuk Naruto.

Sasuke membawa dua cangkir teh yang telah ia seduh ke sofa di ruang tengah. Meletakkannya pada meja kecil di tengah ruangan yang dapat di jangkau oleh Naruto.

Sasuke tidak berkata sepatah katapun. Dirinya hanya menyeruput teh panas miliknya dan meletakkan di meja dengan anggun.

Naruto yang sendari tadi mengamati gerakan Sasuke mengerang kesal.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Sasuke." raung Naruto yang kini membiarkan dirinya telentang di sofa. "Apa wajahku tidak terlihat kacau, huh?" tanya Naruto yang kini memperhatikan ukiran rumit lampu yang menggantung di tengah ruangan.

"Sangat kacau." respon Sasuke terlihat tak begitu peduli.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu itu, kenapa kau diam saja, _Teme_!" teriak Naruto jengah. Dirinya kini mendudukkan diri dan menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa aku harus punya _roommate_ menyebalkan sepertimu." raung Naruto nampak frustasi. Hal tersebut didukung dengan aksi Naruto yang menjambak rambutnya pelan. Memang sudah dua tahun ini, Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal satu atap sebagai _roommate_. Alasan untuk mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain menjadi alasan.

"Jangan terlalu _over acting_ Naruto. Ingat usiamu." nasehat Sasuke yang kembali menyeruput teh miliknya.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto yang kini telah kembali berbaring di sofa. "Menurutmu, bagaimana jika sesama jenis saling menyukai?" tanya Naruto mengabaikan nasehat Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan cangkir minumannya di udara tepat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Jakunnya naik turun mencerna pertanyaan Naruto. Dengan tenang ia meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya.

"Kenapa kau penasaran?" Sasuke memuji dirinya sendiri yang masih dapat bersikap tenang meski kini seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa asing yang menyusup.

"Apa kau tidak risih dengan hubungan sejenis?" lagi, sebuah pertanyaan lolos dari bibir Naruto.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memperhatikan mimik wajah Naruto yang nampak terganggu.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke pendek.

Naruto menatap _onyx_ Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu. "Sasuke," panggil Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman oleh sang Uchiha.

"Bagaimana jika kita berpisah?" pertanyaan Naruto menghantam kuat perasaan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih berdiam diri, menanti kelanjutan kata si pirang. Dirinya tak mampu berkata dan mulai menerka-nerka ada apa dibalik pernyataan Naruto.

' _Apa dia mulai menyadari? Apa aku terlalu agresif?_ ' _inner_ sang Uchiha bermain-main memenuhi pikiran Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama pikiran ini mengangguku." terang Naruto. "Semenjak kita akrab saat awal masuk universitas dulu, banyak sekali yang menggosipkan bahwa kita adalah pasangan sejenis. Awalnya, aku hanya menanggapi santai." Naruto menjeda ucapannya. Memilah kata yang tepat untuk ia lontarkan.

"Tapi, aku tidak menyangka bahwa saat kita berada di kantor yang sama juga bisa tersebar rumor bahwa kita adalah pasangan sejenis." _sapphire_ Naruto menerawang.

"Sejujurnya, aku sedikit terusik dengan rumor yang berkembang." lirih Naruto. "Bukankah menyukai sesama jenis itu sebuah kelainan? Kenapa aku harus menerima rumor seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat memiliki kelainan jiwa Sasuke?" Naruto memandang tepat di _onyx_ kelam Sasuke yang tampak kosong.

"Hn, kau idiot." balas Sasuke singkat.

" _Teme_! Kau juga idiot jika begitu. Karena kita berdua yang dirumorkan menjalin asmara." kesal Naruto mulai menyeruput teh yang telah diseduh oleh Sasuke.

Dan hari itu berakhir begitu saja dengan ocehan Naruto yang ditanggapi acuh tak acuh oleh sang Uchiha.

.

.

Sasuke masih mengingat jelas bagaimana perasaan campur aduk memenuhi benaknya mendengar semua penuturan Naruto saat itu.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menerima bahwa dirinyalah yang berkelainan jiwa, jika itu sebutan Naruto kepada seseorang yang menyukai sesama jenis.

Naruto tidak pernah tahu, bahwa setiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan pada Sasuke saat itu mampu menciutkan hati Sasuke yang awalnya berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku gila." ucap Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju pinggiran balkon. Sasuke menghirup rakus udara di sekitarnya, berharap rasa sesak di dadanya dapat menghilang.

Sasuke mengacuhkan saat indera pendengarannya menangkap pergerakan dari pintu yang terbuka.

"Kau disini, Sasuke?" tanya sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Sasuke.

Sebuah langkah ringan terdengar, hingga kini sosok pirang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran balkon.

Naruto merogoh saku celananya untuk meraih sebungkus rokok. Menyodorkannya pada Sasuke dan hanya ditanggapi gelengan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke masih diam membisu, mengamati lalu lalang kesibukan di bawah sana. Sasuke dapat menghirup asap nikotin yang merangsek masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya.

"Apa yang kini sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Suke? Tidak biasanya kau berdiam diri di balkon." tanya Naruto yang mengikuti jejak Sasuke menatap lalu lalang kendaraan dan beberapa orang yang beraktifitas di bawah sana.

"Apa masalah cinta?" tebak Naruto tepat sasaran. Naruto menoleh ke arah sang sahabat. "Kau butuh bantuan? Aku akan membantumu. Kau tahu sendirikan, aku ini populer diantara para gadis." sesumbar Naruto yang menghembuskan asap nikotin ke udara.

"Kurasa yang kubutuhkan adalah psikiater." respon Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Naruto.

Naruto terdiam mencerna ucapan Sasuke. Mengabaikan rokoknya yang menjadi abu tanpa ia hisap.

"Yah, kau memang kurang bisa berkspresi, semua orang tahu itu. Jadi kurasa pergi ke psikiater terlalu berlebihan jika hanya itu masalahmu." Naruto bergerak ke tempat sampah untuk mematikan rokok di tangannya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Entah kenapa kurasa, suasana sekarang ini menjadi canggung. Kenapa ya?" pertanyaan Naruto disambut dengan desau angin yang menerbangkan helai-helai rambut mereka.

Sasuke tak menanggapi pertanyaan yang ia benarkan dalam hati. Memang atmosfir sekarang sangat canggung bagi keduanya.

"Apa masalahmu itu ada sangkut pautnya denganku?" Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak dan berjalan kembali mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa menurutmu, penyuka sesama jenis masihlah seseorang yang mengidap kelainan jiwa?" suara _baritone_ yang keluar dari belah bibir Sasuke menghantam Naruto. _Sapphire_ nya meredup menatap sang sahabat.

"Ya," balas Naruto dan menumpukkan fokusnya pada langit cerah di sore hari. "Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi penasaran yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

' _Aku menyukaimu_.' ingin sekali Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut, sebuah kata sederhana yang ia pendam selama empat tahun. Namun urung dia katakan.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menggodamu." jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya, mengukuhkan tekadnya lagi untuk tetap menjalani cinta sepihak.

"Sasuke, kau!" teriak si pirang yang kini menerjang sang sahabat. Merangkul lehernya dan mengusak rambut _raven_ yang tertiup angin. Sesekali tangannya meninju pelan perut Sasuke.

"Berhenti menakut-nakutiku dengan perkataan aneh seperti itu." peringat Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang telah digenggam Sasuke. Menghalau tangan jahil sang Uzumaki untuk berbuat semaunya pada Sasuke.

" _Homophobia_ mu, adalah hiburan untukku, _Dobe_." jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipis yang membuat Naruto tertawa lebar.

Naruto menghentak genggaman tangan Sasuke. "Terimakasih sudah bermain-main dengan _phobia_ ku, Sasuke-san." rajuk Naruto dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat.

Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya pada gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang. Menata lagi puing-puing perasaannya yang telah retak. Dia tahu dengan pasti arti senyuman tipis Naruto. Naruto pastilah merasa lega karena semua ini hanya candaan.

Untuk sekarang ini, Sasuke menelan kembali kata yang ingin terucap dari bibirnya. Berteman dengan Naruto tidak terlalu buruk daripada harus dijauhi oleh sosok yang begitu ia puja dan sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang kembali berceloteh dan sesumbar akan beberapa hal. Sasuke menyukai semua hal yang ada pada Naruto. Hal pertama yang disukai Sasuke dari Naruto adalah senyuman lebar sang Uzumaki yang terasa hangat.

' _Aku menyukaimu, Naruto._ '

Suatu saat, kata itu akan Sasuke ucapkan pada Naruto. Pasti.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
